-Allison
by hihihilia
Summary: Hanna called for another shot. She saw a blond girl that she strangely remembered almost like, Alli. But she was,dead for well three years now as far as she knew. She guzzled down the shot then the world got fuzzy and fuzzier. She blacked out. The blonde girl got up and draged her across the bar. They drove out of rosewood Hanna woke up. The gag in her moth was bad tasting.
1. Chapter two

{"cl":9,"cr":15,"fd":"","fn":"tumblr_ ","id":"YD-V6_XpP3g-RM:","is":"500\u0026nbsp;\u0026#215;\u0026nbsp;306","isu":" ","ity":"png","lu":"/imgres?tbnid=YD-V6_XpP3g-RM:\u0026tbnh=176\u0026tbnw=264\u0026hl=en\u0026sa=X\u0026tbo=d\u0026biw=1366\u0026bih=624\u0026imgrefurl= tagged/let%2520the%2520water%2520hold%2520me%2520down\u0026imgurl= tumblr_ \u0026w=500\u0026h=306\u0026sig=105538475112107880666\u0026ndsp=15\u0026tbm=isch#imgrc=YD-V6_XpP3g-RM%3A%3BLhXNpv97DNURHM%3Bhttp%253A%252F% .com%252Ftumblr_ %3Bhttp%253A%252F% .com%252Ftagged%252Flet%252520the%252520water%252520hold%252520me%252520down%3B500%3B306","md":"/search?hl=en\u0026tbs=sbi:AMhZZiurfbMVBcuhgzE26pFJcFQN M4yCQ5SWWkfq8uP_1eNHNt6HKKYXfyAEzYzikgG8VEVV sE1zp3aU6b4sT7-1OpqTJMX1kYEP1Dc4sca4H2O_1LzGOlT713o8acvkpAIPvCgH-8GpbOGHa68ila2jS5ojRd7MP3VrA MQNp-h3eGPHEkLFphcffDSvxBOfGwZymB 13NIIh2FJpV0FcI657Ijm8pM464H RQ\u0026ei=PT4VUf_RG6Ww0AGX8YHoDw","msm":"More sizes","msu":"/search?hl=en\u0026sa=X\u0026tbo=d\u0026biw=1366\u0026bih=624\u0026imgrefurl= tagged/let%2520the%2520water%2520hold%2520me%2520down\u0026imgurl= tumblr_ \u0026w=500\u0026h=306\u0026sig=105538475112107880666\u0026ndsp=15\u0026tbm=isch\u0026tbs=simg:CAQSEglgP5Xr9ek_1eCEuFc2m_13sM1Q","os":"148KB","pt":"let the water hold me down | Tumblr","s":"let the water hold me down | Tumblr","si":"/search?hl=en\u0026sa=X\u0026tbo=d\u0026biw=1366\u0026bih=624\u0026imgrefurl= tagged/let%2520the%2520water%2520hold%2520me%2520down\u0026imgurl= tumblr_ \u0026w=500\u0026h=306\u0026sig=105538475112107880666\u0026ndsp=15\u0026tbm=isch\u0026tbs=simg:CAESEglgP5Xr9ek_1eCEuFc2m_13sM1Q","sm":"Similar","th":176,"tu":" images?q=tbn:ANd9GcSawiN8FMAmYsYyO3mJg2t3 HqRsUg8_E3Xkbf05d_XMFx55ws0vMw","tw":287}

- - More sizes

Visit page

View original image

Image details

Image may be subject to copyright.

«

File name:

File size:

Similar images

Page preview

«

Images from this page

«


	2. chapter one

{"cl":9,"cr":15,"fd":"","fn":"tumblr_ ","id":"YD-V6_XpP3g-RM:","is":"500\u0026nbsp;\u0026#215;\u0026nbsp;306","isu":" ","ity":"png","lu":"/imgres?tbnid=YD-V6_XpP3g-RM:\u0026tbnh=176\u0026tbnw=264\u0026hl=en\u0026sa=X\u0026tbo=d\u0026biw=1366\u0026bih=624\u0026imgrefurl= tagged/let%2520the%2520water%2520hold%2520me%2520down\u0026imgurl= tumblr_ \u0026w=500\u0026h=306\u0026sig=105538475112107880666\u0026ndsp=15\u0026tbm=isch#imgrc=YD-V6_XpP3g-RM%3A%3BLhXNpv97DNURHM%3Bhttp%253A%252F% .com%252Ftumblr_ %3Bhttp%253A%252F% .com%252Ftagged%252Flet%252520the%252520water%252520hold%252520me%252520down%3B500%3B306","md":"/search?hl=en\u0026tbs=sbi:AMhZZiurfbMVBcuhgzE26pFJcFQN M4yCQ5SWWkfq8uP_1eNHNt6HKKYXfyAEzYzikgG8VEVV sE1zp3aU6b4sT7-1OpqTJMX1kYEP1Dc4sca4H2O_1LzGOlT713o8acvkpAIPvCgH-8GpbOGHa68ila2jS5ojRd7MP3VrA MQNp-h3eGPHEkLFphcffDSvxBOfGwZymB 13NIIh2FJpV0FcI657Ijm8pM464H RQ\u0026ei=PT4VUf_RG6Ww0AGX8YHoDw","msm":"More sizes","msu":"/search?hl=en\u0026sa=X\u0026tbo=d\u0026biw=1366\u0026bih=624\u0026imgrefurl= tagged/let%2520the%2520water%2520hold%2520me%2520down\u0026imgurl= tumblr_ \u0026w=500\u0026h=306\u0026sig=105538475112107880666\u0026ndsp=15\u0026tbm=isch\u0026tbs=simg:CAQSEglgP5Xr9ek_1eCEuFc2m_13sM1Q","os":"148KB","pt":"let the water hold me down | Tumblr","s":"let the water hold me down | Tumblr","si":"/search?hl=en\u0026sa=X\u0026tbo=d\u0026biw=1366\u0026bih=624\u0026imgrefurl= tagged/let%2520the%2520water%2520hold%2520me%2520down\u0026imgurl= tumblr_ \u0026w=500\u0026h=306\u0026sig=105538475112107880666\u0026ndsp=15\u0026tbm=isch\u0026tbs=simg:CAESEglgP5Xr9ek_1eCEuFc2m_13sM1Q","sm":"Similar","th":176,"tu":" images?q=tbn:ANd9GcSawiN8FMAmYsYyO3mJg2t3 HqRsUg8_E3Xkbf05d_XMFx55ws0vMw","tw":287}

- - More sizes

Visit page

View original image

Image details

Image may be subject to copyright.

«

File name:

File size:

Similar images

Page preview

«

Images from this page

«


End file.
